


晦暗天光

by Rosaleee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 现代paro, 艾利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaleee/pseuds/Rosaleee
Summary: 从那一秒钟起，我就爱上你了。我知道人们经常向你这个娇纵坏了的人说这句话，可是请你相信我，没有一个人像我这样死心塌地的爱过你。过去是这样，这么多年过去了，仍然是这样。因为这个世界上没有什么东西可以比得上一个孩子暗中怀有的不为人察觉的爱情，因为这种爱情不抱希望，低声下气，曲意逢迎，热情奔放。





	晦暗天光

**Author's Note:**

> couple：艾利  
tips：北京现代背景/短篇/R-18

我用什么才能留住你？  
我给你贫穷的街道、绝望的日落、破败郊区的月亮。  
我给你一个久久地望着孤月的人的悲哀。  
——博尔赫斯《英文诗两首》

01.

他又梦到艾伦了。

在他富丽堂皇的家里，他这一梦回到了十三年前的老城陋巷，胡同里一丛弯弯绕绕的清凉月光。

凌晨四点半，天光将破，黑夜收敛，整个北京城的上空被一种灰白的混沌颜色笼罩。利威尔从自家洁净的落地窗向下俯瞰，他赤着脚，冰冷的红木地板，寒意一阵阵漫上来。他倒是没觉着凉，二十八层，有一点把众生踩在脚下的感觉——他也的确是这样的人。

下边是修剪精致的绿化植被，一片蓊郁又模糊的深青浅绿，再过去就是铁的栅栏和三环主路。此时没什么车，偶尔山林野物似的疾速奔袭过去一辆，惟有路灯在亮，亮成人间碎落的几颗星辰。利威尔把目光调转了。

北京的大楼多如天安门广场上的人流，而且是鳞次栉比排列的。所以他这幢四百五十平的豪宅尽管号称四环以内视野最佳的一处宝地，但真正能看到的风景，还是比较的有限。唯三可以瞧见的景致，除去三环主路，就是玉渊潭公园两个波光粼粼的大湖，以及旁边一栋栋拔地而起、紧挨在一块儿的高层公寓。

艾伦是否也在某一座楼宇的某一间房屋里，已经有了年轻漂亮的妻子和可爱的小孩；还是远渡重洋，出国镀金去了。利威尔看着这么些事物思索了一会，又觉着自己唧唧歪歪如同娘们，十分可笑，睡不着，干脆就此起床工作。

在他二十来年的人生里，感情使用的比较克制，爱和欲望都很浅。还算爱自己，也差不多只爱自己。对于旁人，关心辄止。

艾伦乃是他年少时候的一点意外。他是利威尔心底的一根刺，滋生年月过于久远，又无法拔除，因此逐渐长成一株枝叶繁茂的藤蔓，贯穿了肺腑。

十三年前，他还是一位市重点高中在读的学生。说他是学生，不如讲他是特立独行的一杆旗。利威尔这个人，天生不具备团体意识，况且，那时候的他还遵从弱肉强食的法则，也没有听号指令的习惯。因此，对于日常的上课和大大小小的集体活动，他是来去自如，丝毫不放在眼里。

如此一番作为，他自然成了学校里的名人。十来岁的半大孩子，鲜见有好看的，利威尔不一样，是个正儿八经的小白脸。此处讲他是小白脸，是因为他的脸真的小真的白，被黑头发一衬，白上加白，其面貌之精致，女生们都要自愧不如。大家灰头土脸每天上学，一水儿地塞在宽敞的中国式校服里边，是一只只漏风的麻袋。独利威尔鹤立鸡群，在麻袋前得添上“漂亮的”这个修饰。

高傲、好看，倘若只有这四字傍于左右，利威尔本可以大受欢迎。可惜利威尔个子不大，脾气不小。对于告白、邀请，此类男来女往的搭讪，他是统一的没有好脸色。若要他露出和悦的表情，还须得听他的全权指令做完大扫除，将整个教室擦得窗明几净、一尘不染。大家对卫生没有这样高的要求，又害怕受累，毋需号召就齐齐退去，不敢再骚扰洁癖的利威尔同学。

中学时代，男生女生往往三两个约着坐地铁或者乘巴士上下学，一路上难免嘁嘁嚓嚓地聊八卦、吹牛皮，欢声笑语的走几回，乃是增进友情的一种绝好方式。在这么件事情上，利威尔也是独一份的。他的企业家舅舅凯尼每天派出专车与司机准时接送他。看见一辆迈巴赫大马金刀地扎在校门口，利威尔坐上后立马绝尘而去，同学们呆若木鸡，背着书包大张个嘴，成了一地战战兢兢的小鹌鹑。

诸多事迹加身，利威尔成为一个传奇。传奇供人景仰，不需要朋友，也不需要伙伴。

艾伦是唯一一位向传奇吹响冲锋号角的勇士。

十六岁的艾伦初来乍到，是一位转学生，也是一名混血儿。他的长相非常英俊，高鼻梁大眼睛，绿瞳仁好像藏着苍翠的森林，有些青春偶像剧男主角的架势。艾伦同学长得帅、爱运动、待人随和，不出意料被封为校草。可惜大家都说校草脑袋里缺少一根弦窍，十匹马也拉不回地拼命往高岭之花利威尔同学身上撞。

仲夏未至，北京的天气正处于舒爽过渡到炎热的阶段，还可以套着大麻袋校服。艾伦难得起了个大早，路过学校旁边的小卖部，发现神龙见首不见尾的同班同学利威尔在后边抽烟。利威尔，在他看来是一位特立独行的漂亮人物，被吹捧，也被远离，非常神秘。

小卖部的后方是一棵大银杏树，如同一只翠绿的火炬。清晨的阳光轻轻巧巧地被枝叶割裂，变成千万缕，一部分洒落在利威尔的身上，他好像被众多星辰包绕，白日里也闪耀着那么一点光芒。他拿烟的手势好看，食指中指上端轻轻一捻，十分洒脱，不像大多数男孩子抠抠索索，扭捏的样子仿佛随时要被家长发现。利威尔吸了一口烟。

艾伦走上前去，笑嘻嘻的，“哥们儿，抽的什么？给一支呗。”这乃是十几岁的男生之间的一种交流方式，与打篮球、吹牛皮并举，可以增进感情。

利威尔漫不经心地斜了他一眼。他眼睛形状细细长长的，一点冰棱子似的蓝光流转，于是这一眼也就带风、带上寒冷。他没搭话，单是在左边的大口袋里摸索一阵，拿出一包九五南京。

“嚯，好烟啊！有火吗？”

利威尔还是不搭话，从右边的大口袋里掏出一只芝宝唐草打火机。看到艾伦有点愣怔，他终于慢条斯理、降尊纡贵地开口了，“要我递给你么？”

艾伦点了烟，把打火机还给利威尔。他接了火，把手里的烟头在树干上摁灭——他可不愿意弄脏自己的鞋底，尔后瞧都没瞧自己的同班同学一眼，转身就走。只听得艾伦在身后大喊，“喂！你等等我啊！”

这是艾伦在利威尔身上的第一次碰壁。

上午过了半截儿，终于轮到数学课。大家统一昏昏欲睡，兼之饥肠辘辘，没有人想听二次函数。艾伦又偷眼去看坐在斜前方的利威尔。他这几个钟头目光在利威尔身上来回来去逡巡了千百遍，倘若此物能有实质，利威尔同学应该早已千疮百孔，上上下下没有一块好肉。

日光穿透玻璃窗，把教室照得敞敞亮亮。利威尔半边身体沐浴在和暖的阳光里，他不做笔记，只望着黑板。从艾伦的角度，利威尔和大家一样，包裹在宽阔的校服里头，露一截细脖子，小脑袋上的头发黑黝黝的。分明是一样的，可又有哪里不一样，但是要让他说出这不同之处，艾伦同学瞬间便哑了火。或许，或许是利威尔特别好看吧。

他的皮肤白，在阳光照射下，漾成一汪水，好像随时能从指间滑落。他的下颌线是流畅清晰的一弧，成了玉璧的一部分，寒凉里有一点暖意。他似乎不属于这里，不属于这间教室，是个别的什么生灵，突兀地闯进来，再不抓住就立刻要溜走。

利威尔，对人情世故一概的不大关心，等他反应过来，艾伦已经成为专属于他的一块牛皮糖，给他缠了个密不透风。他十几年独惯了，没觉着有什么不妥，骤然出现一个艾伦，有点心烦。可是艾伦烦归烦，倒并没有叫他忍无可忍的地步，况且艾伦不是个孬货，能文能武，还很听他指令做大扫除，利威尔也就慢慢接受了这么一个存在。

对于此事，老师同学都议论纷纷。站在同学们的角度，以为校草艾伦实属高人，非常羡慕，又不敢效仿，因为他常常也是热脸贴冷屁股，大家没有艾伦这样的毅力和不屈不挠的精神。而老师们，就比较头痛了。原因无他，在老师们看来，艾伦与利威尔结成朋友，自然是一件好事，可惜艾伦别的不学，学起了利威尔的神龙见首不见尾。两人视课堂如无物，可以大大方方的在上课期间迈出校门。

这一天是秋季过半了。上午的最后一节课敲响了下课铃声，同学们喜形于色，匆匆奔向食堂，艾伦问利威尔要不要去吃海底捞。利威尔常年由家中聘请的大厨做菜，缺乏对餐馆的探索，没吃过海底捞。他一面思忖吃火锅会不会弄脏衣服，一面又有点好奇，做了一番如此的思想斗争，最终还是少年心性占领上风。

走在校园的小道上，两旁白杨树的叶子开始枯黄，利威尔穿着一件bape的鲨鱼卫衣。艾伦想搭他的肩膀，不大合适，牵手，更不合适，只好拽住他的大帽子。利威尔气的半死，送给艾伦一记黑虎掏心。

两人如此吃吃喝喝打闹着过了些时日。他们一起在三里屯的商圈里逛逛荡荡，也在王府井步行街的人流里穿梭，在嘈杂的五道口排队买枣糕。这个长队自然是艾伦排，利威尔在一边袖手旁观。棕红色的枣糕喷香绵软，沉甸甸的还散发着热气，利威尔咬了一小口，向着艾伦一笑。他这一笑实在是惊鸿一现，嘴角勾起，弯成一个浅浅的弧，五官轮廓也变得柔和。艾伦人潮涌动的世界一下子被按下了暂停键，他对着这个笑容讲不出话来，他的心里莫名被一种满足感填充。

夜色浓重。魏公村的一天是在这个时候才最热闹的，整条街的酒吧里挤满了群魔乱舞的年轻人。艾伦和利威尔从helens里出来，都是个将醉未醉的状态。他们今天摇骰子的运气尤其不好，饶是两人天生好酒量，也架不住摇十把输十把，连灌下去三四杯深水炸弹。利威尔的脚步已经有点飘了，他扶着艾伦的手臂，雪白的脸上浸着一层薄红，长睫毛也耷拉下来。

“利威尔，你今晚要回家吗？”艾伦讲话也口齿不大清楚了，他一边揽住了利威尔的肩膀，免得对方就此往地上一躺。利威尔没说话，小猫似的摇了一会儿头，把黑头发也甩了个乱蓬蓬。

艾伦，费劲地揪着个软塌塌的利威尔，七拐八拐地找寻到小巷子里的一间快捷酒店。接近凌晨两点了，万家灯火统统熄灭，唯有这么一家快捷酒店的简陋招牌还闪着彩光，在浓如墨水黑夜里格外清晰。

房间只有那么小小十几平，除去基本的家具别无他物，墙纸剥落，弥漫着一股陈腐气息。利威尔觅到床畔，不管三七二十一地往床上一趴，整个人塌陷进去。他穿着衣服倒头就睡，实在有损形象，艾伦去拽他的外套，他不情不愿地扭了扭身体，嘟囔了一句，“脏。”

这句话实在叫艾伦啼笑皆非，他好不容易、搏斗似的扒拉下利威尔的外套，神智也不太清明了，看到利威尔一张脸蛋红红白白，吧唧就亲了他一口。利威尔脸上都是口水，换作平时定要勃然大怒，把艾伦活活抽个半死。可惜他现在醉的比较厉害，感觉不到，只是动了动眼皮，睫毛颤抖两下。

白炽灯晃晃悠悠地闪着光，利威尔趴在床上，穿着一件纯白长袖和一条黑色牛仔裤，赤着脚，睡得迷迷糊糊。艾伦在他一旁，虽说不大清醒，也暂时无法入睡。利威尔感到身边有这么一个活物，很不老实地双手双脚扒拉上来。倘若讲他平时凉的像一块冰，那么此刻他简直烧成了一块炭，小火炉一样挂在艾伦身上，成了一个要人关爱的小宝宝。

他不醉时是一朵高岭之花，但凡一喝醉就真的不得了。他开始扽自己的衣服，同时要去脱光艾伦，他的赤脚隔着裤子在艾伦的命根子上滑来滑去。艾伦忍无可忍，翻过去将利威尔镇压在身下。

艾伦人高马大，笼罩下来是气息炙热的一大块，他的头发蹭到了利威尔的脸上，利威尔被弄的很痒，打了一个小喷嚏就开始哭。他的泪珠一颗一颗往外涌，打湿了睫毛又汇成两小丛溪流顺着雪白的脸滑落。艾伦不知哪里惹到了他，终于是手足无措。他看见过利威尔发雷霆大火，也时常被他横眉冷对，更是见过利威尔凛冬消融、春意绽放般的惊鸿一笑，可是唯独没见过他哭。

他一边手忙脚乱地应付利威尔作乱的手脚，再腾不出空余为他擦眼泪，只好用嘴唇轻轻吻去。利威尔的脸颊细腻的像瓷，他感觉到自己附在上边的嘴唇都显得粗糙，最令他难言的是，他竟然勃起了。

就在他为自己这个糟糕的念头愣神时，利威尔已经贴上了他的嘴唇，并且生涩地把小舌头一并送了进来。两个人都不会接吻，更像是舌头打架，唾液沾湿了下颚，可是顾不上擦。

艾伦把利威尔猛扑在身子下边，感觉他是那样的柔软，那样的不同寻常。他扒光了利威尔的衣服，露出来的裸体与床褥相比也不知道谁更白。他的身体和脸庞一样，无疑都是精巧的，好看的，像一尊小瓷器。那副身架是风筝的竹骨，精精细细的又有一点韧劲，艾伦一口咬在他凸出的锁骨窝上，利威尔的脚趾都蜷起来了。

他醉的太厉害，以至于性器不能勃起，一点前液淅淅沥沥的从马眼流了出来。艾伦把他翻了过去。他的脊背很瘦，两片薄薄的肩胛骨在皮肤下清晰可见，随着身体一抽一抽，像是蝴蝶振翅。利威尔的腰肢细成一捻，又不像女人，如同风过竹林，一节节新竹在摆动。艾伦的手停在了他的屁股上。他的两丘臀瓣挨得很近，艾伦把手指探入中间那一道缝隙。

一根手指顶在了穴口，利威尔的双腿一下子绷紧了，他现在才想起什么似的侧偏过头，脸抵在床上，眼睛里一点泪珠将干未干，“别……”他的嘴唇哆嗦一下。艾伦的手指不管不顾地捅进去了。

伸入的后穴把一只手指都吃的很紧，利威尔整个身子都因为疼痛绷了起来，手紧紧地揪住了床单，指节发白。他眼睛里蓝灰色的冰棱子化成一滩水，艾伦有心缓解他的疼痛，可是心有余而力不足，只能硬撑着教手指在里头抽插。

利威尔终于小声呜咽起来。里头开拓的差不多了，艾伦拿出手指，上面沾满了粘乎乎的液体，被白炽灯晃荡的光线映得晶晶亮亮的。他一手扶住了利威尔的屁股，一手握住了自己的阳物，大刀阔斧的，就要挺进其中。

可是利威尔的后穴太紧，勒住了他的龟头，他慢慢往前挤，疼痛从两个人的交合之处渐渐传来。迷迷糊糊地，他抵到了最深处。利威尔浑身哆嗦了一下。

他此刻完完全全被艾伦弄成了一滩水，所有的高傲冷漠，所有的不居人下全都消失了，他成了雨后被月亮映照的一洼水，成了山间的一方泉。艾伦开始大开大合地插干起来。他是处男，可意外的很长久，屋子里静悄悄的再无其他声息，利威尔咬住了被子一角不让呻吟溢出来，于是只剩下每一次肉体相撞的拍打声。

利威尔先射了。他的阴茎是半勃的，射出的精液也比较稀薄。又一次的，他的泪水沾湿了睫毛，他没忍住，鼻间哼出一丝细小的哭腔。艾伦在他被汗水浸透的脊梁上印下一吻。

月亮下落，天降破晓。黑夜不再凝滞沉重，整个苍穹是混沌而晦暗的。在远方的西山脚下，将升的日头隐隐约约露出一点赤红色的光线。

该天亮了。

你就像黑夜，拥有寂静与群星。——聂鲁达《二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌》

02.

黎明穿过夜色。天际的白压过了黑，半空中，有一层缱绻的浮云在游动。房间里的灯摇摇晃晃的，光影惨白，没有一点温暖。利威尔坐在床边穿裤子，他削瘦的小腿上还挂着几粒水珠——快捷酒店里的毛巾肮脏到他不想用来擦拭身体。

他清醒过来，倒是不哭也不说话了，他真冷静，冷静的叫艾伦害怕。好像凭空生拉硬拽出了一层透明的薄膜，不动声色地把两个人划分开来，就又回到了那个清晨的银杏树下，艾伦看着利威尔沉默地抽烟。

隔壁传来一阵男女混合的叫骂，是一对儿夫妻在为钱争吵。其声音之尖利、穿透性之强，教四面墙一齐震颤，簌簌地扑落几星灰尘。

艾伦看着利威尔穿衣服。他以为他至少会揍他一顿，利威尔打起人来堪称狠绝，艾伦做好了挨拳脚的准备。可是利威尔碰都没碰他一根手指头，只轻描淡写地拿眼神一斜，灰蓝瞳孔里凝结着几簇冰棱子，“该走了吧。”

这颠倒的一夜教艾伦神魂出窍、动心荡魄。利威尔不为所动，化作一尊刚出窑的瓷人，表面还带着一些烧制时未褪去的温度，芯子却是冷的。艾伦三魂七魄早飞出去大半，此刻是一副全无灵魂的模样，听到他这句话良久才反应过来，连忙点头，“好，好的。”

利威尔的眼神闪烁了一下，没有犹豫地拉开门就往外走。艾伦跟在他后边，成了一名缩手缩脚的小跟班。这怪不得他，他十六年短暂的人生经历里没有这样一项，他完全的不知所措了。他的心给掰成两半，一边给懊悔、愧疚占据，另一面竟然羞耻地滋生出喜悦来。而且，此间又渐渐蔓延出一分茫然——他看到了利威尔近乎残酷的冷静。

太阳上升的景致盛大又转瞬即逝。利威尔整个人被吞没在黎明这头橙红色的巨兽口里，他的轮廓都有些模糊了，边缘幻化出几个虚影，好像也要随着这短暂的日出一起消亡。他回头望了一眼艾伦，逆光的角度里他的脸庞融成一片小小的白，他说，再见。

他旋即扭头沿着逼仄的胡同往外走，他黑色的发梢被微风吹动，随着他的步伐一上一下。他再也没有回头。

那时候的艾伦还愣怔在原地，他不知道，利威尔此去就是十三年。往后的十三年，他们都没有再见。

利威尔这个人，时至他二十九岁的今天，在各种情感关系的处理上，都是很有一点问题的。其实也不能说是什么缺陷，只不过和寻常人的方式不大相同罢了。他对情爱一类的东西不怎么感兴趣，因此懒得对此物做出研究。往往，他是行动先于琢磨，非常果决、毫不留情。譬如对于艾伦，他先一步切断了两人的联系。待到经年之后，发现这个棕发绿眼的少年形象仍旧无法从他心里彻底磨灭，他也没有退路可走。他不需要去走退路。

至于他是怎么养成了这样一种个性，很大一部分责任在他舅舅凯尼。利威尔是大家族里的嫡长子，简而言之就是一位皇太子。他的父母在他九岁那年双双过世，因此，他几乎能够随时登基。作为利威尔唯一活着的近亲，舅舅凯尼担起了监护人的责任。

凯尼从利威尔上初中时，就被叫做钻石王老五。一晃十多年去了，万花丛中过，还是一名钻石王老五。

凯尼也没个一儿半女，只有外甥利威尔。这爷俩可以说是相依为命了。

不得不说，凯尼的教育方针很难说失败与否，但是绝对独一无二。他本人是一位实践大男子主义的真汉子，兼具血液里流淌的暴力因子。

少年时候，利威尔抽烟，凯尼叼着根雪茄说，好。利威尔喝酒，凯尼一点头。但倘若利威尔想要谈情说爱，凯尼能立马跳起来化身千军万马，有气吞山河之势，把个利威尔拿皮带抽成一只旋转的小陀螺。

幸好利威尔没有要谈情说爱，凯尼非常高兴。他以为男人就该投身于事业，至于男男女女那一档子乱七八糟的破事儿，纯属放他娘的狗屁。

在事业这一项上，利威尔成精了。

成精的利威尔管理企业很有一套。他赏罚并举，虽然规矩比较严苛，但同时钱也发的很多。工薪阶层的人嘛，大家把工资奖金看得比命重要，倘若能多拿一倍钱，恨不能天天加班。员工们非常敬佩喜爱这位小个子总裁，利威尔的形象一时光辉高大如财神爷。

财神爷利威尔穿的一点也不喜庆，寡白的脸，基顿的手工黑西装，活像每天都要去参加葬礼。

利威尔不去参加葬礼。他绷着那张小白脸，把自己办公室的角角落落都巡视了一遍。打扫得非常干净，他心里满意，脸面上可是一点改变也没有。

早上八点整，北京城的早高峰堵车到达顶点。从车道沟桥至西直门，五公里半，由公路变为大型停车场。喇叭声、轰鸣声、发生剐蹭的叫骂声一齐炸锅，在首都浮动着白云的碧蓝苍穹下，热热闹闹的一天就此拉开序幕。利威尔身处二十六层，静寂非常，丝毫不受到影响，准时开始处理公务。

秘书敲门说最近合作的跨国企业有位亚太地区主要负责人亲自来访。“他说您是他的熟人。”利威尔把眉毛一皱，他没什么朋友，自然也缺乏熟人——攀关系者一概不论。

还没闹明白这是哪门子“熟人”，那位先生已经不请自入。他高挑个子，棕色长头发，模样有种阴沉沉的、充满进攻性的英俊。他抬起眼睛，那对绿色的瞳仁里隐藏的东西叫利威尔愣怔了，他说，“利威尔，我是艾伦。”秘书不知道什么时候已经静悄悄地退下去了，走时还轻轻关上了门。

那是一双怎样的眼睛啊。它们不像纯粹的绿宝石，不像苍翠的森林，是两块充满瑕疵的、破碎的玻璃。那是一双黯淡无光的眼睛，却烧着幽幽的火，燃起十三年前的过往岁月。利威尔在其中看到了那一夜的晦暗天光。

艾伦，那个曾经短头发的阳光少年和现在这个长发的阴沉男人在他眼前交替出现。艾伦大变模样，以前的他和现在根本不像一个人。利威尔盯着他，只觉得脑袋里一根弦突突地跳着生疼，不知道什么时候要崩断，只好把眼睛闭上，不再去看。

他仰着头，大半个身体陷进老板椅里。艾伦毫无预兆地、捕猎似的迅速迫近了，脸近乎挨到他的脸上，呼出的气息灼热得烫人。他对着利威尔露出来一个邪性的笑容，“你知道这十三年我怎么过的吗？我一直都为了够着你。”利威尔睁开眼睛，他望着艾伦骤然出现在他面前的脸孔，光洁的额头、浓密的眉毛、高挺的鼻梁，好像都还依稀带有少年人时的痕迹，他看到了艾伦一边嘴角勾起的那个笑容——那不是个好的笑法。他挥起拳头，直直打在艾伦右边的脸颊上，“滚远点。”他面无表情地说。

艾伦不闪不躲地挨了这么一拳，他嘴角破了，一点血就渗出来。他没滚远点，他甚至没往后退，他继续倾身压过来，像一头豹子那样，俯下身完完全全地笼罩在利威尔的上方。

“你他妈没听见吗？”利威尔的一张脸、一副身体还和十六岁时一般无二，时间好像在他身上暂停住了，艾伦有点迷恋、有点疯狂地用目光紧紧抓着他。利威尔还是那个好看的、高傲的、洁癖的利威尔，他的性情也没变。那对烟蓝眼珠里的冰棱子仍没化开。

利威尔还要挥拳打他，艾伦死死扣住了他的胳膊，他的手腕真细啊，小小的骨头握在手里，上面只附着了一层薄薄的皮肤，他怕把他捏断了。

他还是那么残忍、那么无情，对谁都是。艾伦低下头吻住了他。这是一个充满血腥味儿的吻。在唾液里混合着一分铁锈的味道，艾伦狠狠掐住了利威尔的下颌，舌头长驱直入地闯进来。

两个人，像两头野兽，在这间尚属于人世的办公室里发生了一场争抢地盘似的搏斗。椅子唰地一声撞到了身后的书柜，利威尔两只手掐住了艾伦的颈项，他用力之大，指节泛起一点红白的颜色，艾伦脖子上的青筋也绽了出来。艾伦，宁可就此死去也不想放开他，他继续着这个深吻，握着利威尔两边瘦削的肩膀，他要把他的肩胛骨握碎。

他怕疼吗？利威尔，他怕疼吗？艾伦想起十三年前那个神魂颠倒的夜晚，利威尔的长睫毛上挂着泪珠，两行小溪流似的眼泪从他雪白的脸上滚落。他怕疼，但是他的心不怕。他的心不像他的灰蓝眼睛，不是冰，不会被捂化。他有铁石心肠。

利威尔气喘吁吁地和艾伦分开来。他很快地平复了一下气息，他眼光直逼着艾伦，仿佛透过这具阴沉而英俊的皮囊看到了灵魂深处。他坐到了会客用的牛皮沙发上。“你想要？来吧。”他的语气是混不在意的，他脱掉了西服外套，用细长的手指一颗一颗地解开衬衫的纽扣。

他的衬衫纽扣一直是从顶端系到最末的，在下颌下方一点，他现在一粒一粒地把它们解开，就像开启魔盒，最迷人的、最令人绝望的那一点滋味统统跑出来。

他很快把自己脱了个赤条条。在这间偌大的，空寂的办公室里，他光溜溜地站在沙发边上，对面立着长大了的艾伦。他仿佛回到那年秋天的五道口，年少的艾伦排了半个小时的队给他买枣糕。棕发绿眼的男孩子捧着这块不大的物件递给他，脸上是满出来的笑容，于是，他咬了一口吃食，便也冲他一笑。

艾伦把他压在沙发上。他吻过利威尔黑漆漆的发梢，吻过雪白的脸颊，吻过薄利的嘴唇，吻过凹陷的锁骨，吻过淡色的乳头，他把他彻彻底底、完完全全地吻了个遍。他想要嘶吼，想要嚎叫，可是两个人只有沉默。他们之间，就剩下沉默，除此之外，别无他物。

他进入利威尔的时候，对方的身体明显紧绷起来，颤抖了一下。艾伦在他后脊梁凸起的骨节上啃咬，他咬了一口，就咬第二口，他要把利威尔活活拆骨入腹。利威尔紧紧捏住了沙发扶手的一角，他的手在颤抖，他也在颤抖，他手背上雪青的筋络一条一条浮现出来，艾伦抽插得越来越狠，他想听利威尔的叫声。利威尔偏不叫，利威尔把牙关死死咬住。他不知道，艾伦在他身后默默用嘴型念着，我爱你，一遍又一遍，那双绿色的眼睛里，几乎涌现出泪光。

艾伦的手指穿过利威尔的黑头发。他妈的，我爱你。他夹带着喘息，轻轻地说。我爱你。

他不知道利威尔听到没有。可是，他终于听到利威尔一声小小的呻唤，“艾伦。”

他便满足地想，其实，这十三年，也不过弹指一挥间罢了。

在我荒瘠的土地上，你是最后的玫瑰。

FIN


End file.
